Kidnapped by Don Paulo?
by AngelKirstie
Summary: This is my first ever story on here. I hope everyone likes it, it might be a little short because I wasn't sure what length to make it. It is based on Professor Layton and btw. Katia from Elysian Box is Layton's girlfriend!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfiction story, and I know it is kinda short, because I had no idea of how long to make it. Plus, short stories can build tension very well which is exactly what I wanted for this story. So sit back, relax and enjoy...

* * *

"Luke?" Flora called, as quietly as possible.

There was no answer.

"Luke?" She called again, slightly louder.

Still no answer.

Flora bit her lip, the professor had told her never to open a door until instructed to. But if there was no answer...Luke could be badly hurt, for all she knew!

She shook her head, trying to rid the thought from her head.

Flora looked around for a clock; it was only early, maybe Luke was still asleep.

She decided to go back to her own bedroom. As she scurried past Professor Layton's room, Flora pressed her ear against his door. She could faintly hear the sound of a pen scratching against paper. The professor was up.

She scurried on up the corridor until she came to Katia's room, where she could hear the sound of running water. Katia was up too, surprisingly, she was normally the last to awake.

Flora stood still in the middle of the corridor for a few minutes; however it seemed to her like years. She looked over her shoulder hesitantly at her own bedroom door.

Flora then sprinted back down the corridor before remembering what Layton had said about how unladylike it was to run. She slowed down, until she came to Luke's door.

She knocked hurriedly on the door.

No answer.

"Luke! Luke!" She called in frustration.

Still no answer.

Flora grabbed hold of the silver door handle and pushed the door open, with a strong sense of ominousness shrouding her.


	2. Chapter 2

Flora gasped. Luke's room was completely and utterly trashed. Luke was exceptionally neat and tidy and would never have let his room get into this state. There was something wrong.

"That's strange. It almost looks like there was a struggle in here..." Flora murmured quietly to herself.

One thing was for certain: Luke was **not** in his room.

Flora was almost in tears. Where was Luke?

Then she spied something lying on Luke's pillow.

She leant over his bed and picked it up. It was a note!

Flora unfolded it carefully and read aloud to herself.

_As you may have noticed, Layton, your little 'apprentice' has disappeared._

_I will keep him captive for a maximum of __**four days**__, Layton._

_If you are not willing to meet my demands by then, Layton, the boy will come to a sticky end._

_~DP~_

_P.S. I want you to pay a sum of £100,000 if you want to see your little apprentice ever again._

Flora gasped and tears began to trickle down her face. The room seemed to swirl around her.

Luke. What if Don Paolo never gave him back? What if Don Paolo hurt him? What if Don Paolo killed him?

Flora knew that the professor would not be able to meet Don Paolo's staggeringly high demand of £100,000.

She had to do something.

Flora sprinted to her room, past the thankfully closed doors of Professor Layton's and Katia's bedrooms.

She came to her own bedroom door and opened it, then quickly shut it behind her.

Flora scurried over to her bedside table, and picked up the orange cloth and the pair of red glasses that were so familiar to her.

She stood at the window, her back to the bedroom door...


	3. Chapter 3

Flora ran down the road, as quickly as she possibly could. She had climbed out of her bedroom window, using a string of bed sheets tied together.

A thought suddenly occurred to her; she had no idea where Don Paolo was keeping Luke!

All of a sudden, there was a loud noise. Flora clapped her hands over her ears.

She looked up into the sky, where she saw Don Paolo's flying contraption. A small smile crept across her face.

But how was she going to follow it?

Flora sighed, she wouldn't be able to follow Don Paolo and get Luke back.

Two old women were walking down the street, past Flora.

"Did you see that big bird land in Aventurea Park?" said one.

"It looked too big to be a bird!" cackled the other lady.

Flora gasped. The women must be talking about Don Paolo's machine.

She began to head towards Aventurea Park. Flora knew that she would most likely find Luke when she got there.

As she ran up the road leading to the park, she heard a great explosion from up ahead. Flora began to sprint even faster.

When she got to the park, a horrific sight met her eyes.

Don Paolo's flying device was lying in the middle of the park, swathed in large, flickering flames. Flora scanned the park anxiously, looking for any sign of Luke or Don Paolo.

She couldn't see him.

Either Don Paolo had taken him to his secret hideout or Luke was trapped in the burning vehicle...


	4. Chapter 4

**Meanwhile:**

Professor Layton looked up from his article as he heard a knock on the door.

"Hershel?" came a soft voice, from the other side of the door.

"Come in, Katia." called Layton.

Katia came into the professor's bedroom/study. She had a rather worried look on her face.

"My dear Katia, whatever is the matter?" enquired the professor.

"Hershel, I really think that you need to see this!" Katia frowned. Professor Layton was disturbed by the urgency of her tone.

Katia handed him a piece of folded up paper.

"It's a note. From Flora." she said.

Layton took it from her hand and read it quietly to himself.

_Dear Professor,_

_I wrote this note so that you wouldn't worry about me._

_Luke has been kidnapped by Don Paolo and Don Paolo requested a ridiculous amount of money in order for the return of Luke._

_So, I have gone to rescue Luke instead. As I said previously, Please do not worry!_

_with love from_

_Flora_

Professor Layton gasped.

"Has Flora any idea of what Don Paolo is capable of?" he groaned "She is in terrible danger. I have to go and rescue her!"

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Hershel. Flora is a very intelligent and capable young lady." Katia reassured him.

"Katia, don't be so ridiculous! She will not be fine! Flora is far too young and inexperienced to tackle Don Paolo!" Layton snapped angrily.

"Hershel, Luke and Flora are very skilled and clever children. They will surely be able to beat Don Paolo." retorted Katia.

"Katia, you know nothing about Don Paolo!" Layton shouted irritably.

"Oh so I know nothing, Hershel!" Katia scowled.

Professor Layton flinched.

"I'm sorry Katia, but I'm going to save my children. I love them and I am not going to let Don Paolo hurt either one of them." Layton yelled, closing the door abruptly behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

OK, some of you may think that I am rushing this story, but I just got so into it that I felt that I had to finish it. I really hope that you don't think that I rushed the story. Please leave a review telling me what you think of my story.

It may have a lot of chapters but they are all fairly short I think.

* * *

**Elsewhere:**

"Professor Layton and Flora will come to rescue me!" yelped Luke.

Don Paolo let out a loud cackle.

"How can you believe that, boy?" he sniggered.

"Wh...wh...What do you mean?" stammered Luke.

"Professor Layton and Flora are never going to save you." snorted Don Paolo.

"Why not?" said Luke.

"Well, Layton will never love you like a son. You mean nothing to him; you're just another plain, worthless apprentice to him." laughed Don Paolo "I cannot believe that you thought that Layton loved you like a son."

Luke bit his lip to hold back the tears he could feel coming.

"But what about Flora? She likes me." he said defensively.

Don Paolo snorted.

"As if the Reinhold heiress could ever love you! She is attractive, rich and intelligent; three things that you will never be."

Tears trickled down Luke's face. He began to mutter quietly to himself:

"She **does** like me. She does. Of course Flora likes me." Luke repeatedly whispered.

However many times that he repeated those words, Luke began to doubt them.

Don Paolo walked swiftly into the next room, locking the door well behind him. He let out a cackle of delight. His evil plans were falling into place.

As soon as Don Paolo had left the room, Luke had begun to let out noisy sobs


	6. Chapter 6

**Flora:**

'_**I have to think positive**_. _**Luke is alive and I will find him. Luke is alive and I will bring him back'**_ thought Flora

She smiled a small determined smile. Flora decided to try and find Don Paolo's lair. She ran down the nearest road.

She stopped dead in her tracks. At the end of the road was a building. It was tall. It was dark. It was strange. It was mysterious. It was familiar to her.

Flora gasped. The building was an exact replica of the tower in St. Mystere. She sighed deeply, for she knew that it was Don Paolo's lair.

She crept round the sides of the tall, dark tower, until she found a window. It was very small and low and close to the ground and it was heavily smeared with mud and grime.

Flora looked downwards. The professor wouldn't like her to do this but...

She kicked the glass window and it shattered. Flora looked around her, to make sure that nobody had heard her, to make sure that there was no alarm from inside the tower. There wasn't.

Flora crouched on the ground, and slid gently through the window, cutting herself in the process.

She landed swiftly on the floor. Flora looked around. It was rather dark, and there didn't seem to be anyone about. She tiptoed forwards uncertainly.

Flora came to a door; there was a small and very dusty window in the centre of the door. She peered through into a long and empty corridor.

Flora opened the door and scurried through. She scampered down the corridor as quickly and quietly as she could.

She stopped dead, as she heard noisy sobs.

"LUKE!" she almost shouted, but stopped herself quickly.

'_**He's crying. Something must be wrong. Perhaps Don Paolo is torturing him!" **_thought Flora, frantically.

Flora pressed her ear against all of the doors in the corridor, until she came to the one where the sounds were loudest.

"Drat." she muttered "The door is locked. How am I supposed to rescue Luke now?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Layton:**

Professor Layton was sitting in the Laytonmobile. He was on his way to rescue Luke and Flora.

Layton began to cry as he thought of Luke, Flora and then Katia. He wiped away the tears with his sleeve.

Hershel Layton hardly ever cried.

He loved Luke and Flora like his own children and would be shattered if Don Paolo hurt either one of them in any way.]

* * *

This is a **very** short chapter as I think it shows how deeply Professor Layton cares for Luke and Flora in the fewest words possible.


	8. Chapter 8

**Flora:**

Flora put her head in her hands, and she began to cry.

"I cannot believe that I've come this far to rescuing Luke, and I'm thwarted by a locked door!" she choked.

Still holding her head with one hand, Flora turned to go back up the corridor; there was nothing more that she could do here.

But, then she felt a sudden sharp pain in her hand, and let out a hushed shout of worry and soreness.

"Oh, it was just my hairpin." smiled Flora, relieved "Hey! A hairpin! I can use this to open the door...at least I think I can."

She raised her hand shakily to the lock on the door, and turned the hairpin. The door swung open and Flora fell in...

"FLORA! Is that you?!" came a startled voice, that Flora instantly recognised.

"LUKE!" she yelled happily, capturing him in a tight and loving hug.

"Flora...you...can...let...go...now!" gasped Luke "Can't...breathe!"

"Sorry!" she apologised, releasing him from the forceful embrace.

"Did Don Paolo kidnap you too?" asked Luke.

"No." replied Flora indignantly "I came to rescue you."

"But, it's so dangerous. Why did you do it?" Luke asked puzzled.

"Because you're worth saving." she blushed.

They both stopped speaking and looked at the floor, their faces a vivid red.

"Ah. And what do we have here? The little Reinhold heiress? How lovely..." sneered Don Paolo, sarcasm dripping from every word.


	9. Chapter 9

Flora and Luke gasped. Luke took one look at Flora's suddenly pale, scared face and pushed her behind him protectively, a look of pure fury on his face.

He pointed his finger assertively at Don Paolo, and began to yell in anger at the evil man before him.

"You said that nobody would bother to come and save me! You told me that I was worthless! You said that Flora wouldn't try! You said that Flora didn't even like me...and I was beginning to believe you..." Luke's voice tailed off.

"Luke, Of course I love you! How could you have believed him?" Flora gasped.

Don Paolo merely chuckled.

"I was right about Layton, though wasn't I boy?" Don Paolo snickered "He never came to save you did he? He doesn't care about you. He never did."

Flora and Luke froze, not knowing what to say.

And with that, Don Paolo left.

"Flora, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to hear that. I mean, Don Paolo could be lying." Luke stuttered.

"It's not what _he_ said; it's that _you_ believed him..." Flora looked at Luke with beseeching eyes "And you still do. You don't believe that Professor Layton cares for us nor that he'll come and rescue us, do you?"

Luke stared into the distance, stonily silent.

"Do you?" Flora repeated.

Luke still didn't reply.

Flora looked at Luke, sickened.

She turned away and went and sat down in the corner. Both were coldly and eerily silent.


	10. Chapter 10

**Layton:**

Professor Layton got out of the Laytonmobile and looked at the tall, dark, and mysterious tower-so like the one at St. Mystere-that had to be the lair of Don Paolo. It had to be Don Paolo's lair as nobody but Don Paolo himself could be so melodramatic.

Layton shook his head.

He marched straight up to the door, to take the direct approach. Layton advanced towards the door and knocked squarely upon it.

It was immediately opened by none other than Don Paolo.

"Ah, Layton. I have been expecting you." Paolo leered smugly.

"Where are they?" Professor Layton snapped "I'm not in the mood for games, Don Paolo."

"Someone is a bit tetchy today, eh Layton?" chuckled Don Paolo. Then a serious look spread across Don Paolo's face.

"Where is the money then, Layton?" he barked.

Professor Layton handed over the money, silently.

"What do you mean by _this_, Layton?" growled Don Paolo "I have taken good care of and not murdered either one of your two '_children_', and you repay me with this _**insult**__!_"

"What on earth are you talking about? Here is the money; the £100,000 that you requested!" protested Professor Layton.

"HA! HA! HA! I asked for £100,000 as the price for _**one**_ child, Layton. I now have _**two children**_ in my possession, so the price rises accordingly." barked Don Paolo.

"You want me to pay £200,000?!?" exclaimed the professor.

"Yes, Layton. You catch on quick." smirked Don Paolo "£200,000 by sunset, or else your 'children' get it!"

He shut the door in the Professor's face.

Layton turned around and walked lugubriously to the Laytonmobile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Luke & Flora:**

"Flora..." tried Luke.

She was still annoyed at him.

"Flora, you may not know this but if Professor Layton doesn't pay the money by sunset, Don Paolo's going to kill us." Luke muttered in a depressed voice.

Flora sighed and spoke for the first time in three hours.

"Maybe you're right, Luke. Maybe he _isn't_ coming to save us." said Flora dejectedly.

"Yeah, I guess not." groaned Luke "How long until sunset, anyway?"

"One hour." whispered Flora, emotion choking her words.

"Luke...I don't want to die." she began to sob.

"Flora. Don't cry. Everything will be fine. I'm here for you. I'll protect you Flora. I promise. I'm here for you and I love you. Everything will be fine." Luke gabbled-he didn't like seeing Flora so upset.

He hated himself. This was all his fault. If he hadn't mentioned what Don Paolo had said about the Professor, then Flora wouldn't be crying.

"Flora, Professor Layton will come and save us. He does care about us-He loves us, I know." said Luke.

"You're just saying that. You don't believe it!" Flora sobbed hysterically.

"Flora, I do believe it!" Luke whispered "I love Professor Layton like a father, and I think that he loves me too, me and you. He wouldn't have taken us in if not. He will come. He will rescue us. I know it."

Luke's voice was so convincing that Flora did believe him.

Luke felt convinced himself, until he thought of two words that loomed in his mind, two words of impending danger and doom; One Hour.

Professor Layton had one hour left to save Luke and Flora.

After Sunset, it would be too late.


	12. Chapter 12

**Layton:**

"Here's the money Paolo. Just give me my children and we'll leave!" Layton demanded.

Don Paolo smirked. He began to count out the money very slowly.

Layton growled.

"It's not as though there is any real reason to hurry, is there Layton?" leered Don Paolo.

At this Professor Layton snapped.

"I've given you the money Paolo, What more do you want?!?" yelled Layton.

"Now, now, Professor. There is little time till sunset. You wouldn't want to _**anger**_ me now, would you Layton?"

"Come along. I will take you to your 'children'. How you can call them that, I do not know!" shuddered Don Paolo.

Don Paolo took Layton down a long corridor. He unlocked the door and flung it open...

"PROFESSOR!" Luke and Flora shouted excitedly. They ran to Professor Layton who captured them both is a tight embrace.

"You have two minutes, Layton!" laughed Don Paolo.

"What on earth are you on about?" asked the professor mystified.

"You have two minutes until sunset, and two minutes to the end of yours and the children's lives. This whole place will self-destruct in two minutes!" sniggered Don Paolo.


	13. Chapter 13

"Goodbye Layton!" yelled Don Paolo from the comfort of his flying machine, above the slowly exploding building.

Professor Layton grabbed Luke's and Flora's hands and ran, as fast as he could. The trio dodged as many falling embers, coals and other debris, as they could.

Layton could see the door, blocked by a flaming beam. Flora screamed.

"Flora, it'll be okay." reassured Luke.

Layton grabbed a wooden beam and threw it at the glass window, it shattered.

"Luke, Flora, there's enough time for two of us to make it through that window before the beam above it falls. You two go, I'll join you later!" Professor Layton yelled.

Luke began to protest, but Flora grabbed his arm and dragged him to the window. As soon as Layton knew that they were safe, he looked around the burning building.

A small smile spread across his face. It was just like the puzzle that he had been doing before he had been interrupted by Luke's kidnapping.

There was a small gap underneath a flaming rafter. He rolled swiftly underneath the rafter. As he did it at the right speed and time, the flames did not ever singe his jacket.

Professor Layton hugged his two children again. He sighed. They had all escaped this ordeal fairly unscathed, but how long before Don Paolo tried to hurt his family again.


End file.
